


After Practice

by ClashofShips



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Quinn, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Quinn teaches Santana a lesson thanks to her big mouth and Santana isn’t complaining.





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Remember if this isn’t your cup of tea then don’t read. Thanks.

Title: After Practice 

Pairing: Quinntana 

Warning: G!P Quinn. No plot whatsoever. Dirty talks (i tried).

Summary: Quinn teaches Santana a lesson or two after Cheerios practice thanks to her big mouth and Santana isn’t complaining. 

-MHS-

“Come on ladies, move it move it. Sectionals isn’t gonna be handed out to you, you need to put some work into it!” Quinn yells through the bullhorn megaphone to her fellow cheerleaders running on the field.

“Hey blondie!” A brunette suddenly came to a halt in front of the blonde out of breath. “who died and made you boss!” She says a sneer plastered on her beautiful features.

The blonde sighs bringing down the megaphone “Santana as we all know coach Sylvester is away therefore as the captain I need to step in.”

“No, you simply take joy in ordering us around while your fat ass does nothing. We don’t need to listen to you.” At this point the rest of the girls had stopped jogging and joined the two. Turning to them Santana spoke, “As co-captain I say we don’t have to listen to Quinn”.

“Santana is right, I mean technically you both have the same powers!” Says a short red haired cheerleader and a chorus of ‘YEAH!’ broke out.

Santana turns back to face Quinn with a smirk on her face. 

“Ladies, I think we should all hit the showers and go home to enjoy our Friday evening.” Santana says her gaze unmoving from an annoyed blonde.

“YEAH!”

“No, we can not! Sectional is around the corner and coach-“ Quinn starts only to get cut off by Santana.

“Sectional is not until a month away! And if you like to be prepared so much why don’t you stay and practice.” with that said the brunette walked away with the rest of the girls following behind her, completely ignoring Quinn’s calls.

“Have fun blondie!” Santana calls over her shoulders before they disappeared back inside the school building leaving Quinn behind seething.

-QS-

Quinn walked in the locker room moments later after making sure everything was locked away inside the coach’s office, the blonde was still pissed off at the Latina for the shit she pulled but Quinn was not one to snitch and plus the coach’s punishments were brutal as much as she would love for Santana to taste that medicine she wasn’t that cruel so she’ll settle in getting her own back another time and way.

“Come on Quinn, wipe that frown away. You’ll get early wrinkles.” Santana teases shutting her locker. The brunette was now changed back into her normal clothes of mini skirt, a long sleeve blouse and high knee boots.

Coming out of her thoughts Quinn glares at the shorter girl “Do you have any idea how mad coach is going to be no thanks to you!” Quinn seethe pointing a finger at Santana who simply laughed. 

“Calm your ass blondie, take this time to finally go out and get laid. God knows you need it.” She shrugs as she brushes past Quinn, she was the only one left well and Quinn.

The blonde’s anger flares at not being taken serious and before Santana knows it she was being grabbed by the elbow and shoved against the closed lockers.

“What the fuck-“ and then Quinn’s lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss silencing her instantly.

The blonde captain shoved her tongue down Santana’s making the brunette whimpers before biting hard on her bottom lip drawing blood.

“Fuck!” Santana hiss shoving Quinn away from her. “What’s wrong with you!” She touches her bruised lips. 

Quinn simply growls before claiming full lips between her teeth once more and this time making sure she had Santana trapped so she couldn’t move as her palm strokes the Latina’s blouse covered breast drawing a moan from the girl. 

“Hmm, you like that you bitch.” She rips open the girl’s blouse making all the buttons fly off.

“Hey!” Santana cries out realising her favourite top was just ruined, Quinn paid little to nothing attention as her hand borrows inside the blouse coming in contact with Santana’s large braless breasts. 

The Latina moans as Quinn fumbles with her breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers Santana shuts her eyes enjoying the sensation before feeling a cold breeze envelop her so she flashed open her eyes only to find her top completely ripped and her boobs on display before she can show her displease Quinn’s mouth wrapped around her sensitive bud and began sucking.

“Oh shit!”

“You like that? Hmm” Quinn continues slobbering on Santana’s boobs, biting and swirling her tongue against the nipples before pulling away. “Look at you, cat finally got your tongue?” The blonde smirks stepping away from the panting brunette before pulling off her cheerleader uniform leaving her naked, her dick straining hard in attention.

“On your knees!” She orders stroking her cock which leaked with pre-cum at the head.

Santana moans getting on her knees in front of the blonde, her mouth watering as Quinn’s hand moved faster on her dick.

“Since you love to open that dirty mouth you might as well put it to use.” She took hold of the back of Santana’s head and then shoved her dick in her mouth. “Shit!” She moaned loving the warm feeling that suddenly bathed her.

“Put that dirty mouth in good use.” Santana started bopping her head taking the blonde’s dick inch by inch down her throat. “Fuck! You such a slut look how your taking down my cock!” She grunts.

“Hmm...” Santana hums around the thick meat working her throat muscle to bring pleasure to the blonde.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck! God you’re taking my dick so good.” Quinn groans as she started rotating her hips along with Santana’s bops, fucking her throat “I bet you’re loving this, slut!” She grunts as her movement became jerky.

Santana held onto the blonde’s waist to aid with movement, her head urging back and forth her nose touching the blonde’s pubes before choking out as the head of Quinn’s dick meet the back of her throat.

“Ohhhhhhh” Quinn groans as Santana started fondling with her heavy ball-sacks. “Fucking shit San, what a slutty mouth you have.” 

After a couple more sucks Quinn cummed hard down Santana’s mouth.

“You better swallow bitch, no one drop!” Quinn warns as her hips jerked off feeling the effect of the aftershocks.

Once cleaned Quinn orders Santana to stand up and as she did the blonde crashed their mouths together moaning at tasting herself against Santana’s tongue before pushing the brunette off of her.

“Stripe!” She orders her dick still standing at the attention.

Santana groans, rapidly stepping out of her jeans dropping her thong off along “touch yourself” she orders her own hand stroking her cock bringing it to full hardness. Santana’s hand travels between her legs before her fingers moved between her folds rubbing her clit in circles.

Quinn moans as the girl in front of her fingers herself so she increased the speed of her strokes, pumping fast before stepping close to Santana.

“Sit down.” She husks pushing Santana down on the bench, the brunette’s legs automatically spreads her glistering pussy in view. Quinn groans as her dick twitch before stepping down, she took tanned legs and held them apart as she took the first lick of Santana’s dripping cunt, another lick before her lips wrapped around the engorge clit and sucking.

Quinn strains her tongue before shoving it inside the dripping channel pumping in and out, the blonde sucked and nibbles at the girl’s sensitive bud until a warm substance coats her tongue. Quinn laps greedily at every drop, once all drops was licked away Quinn places a small kiss on the glistering pussy sucking the clit for a second before pulling her mouth away. Standing up she stares down at a panting Santana with her teeth clamping hard on her bottom lip and Quinn was tempted to shove her dick once more inside that dirty mouth but she held herself, she wanted to fuck Santana, she wanted her to beg her to fuck her hard just thinking of it was getting her even harder if that was possible.

She moves around so she was in a comfortable position before grabbing one of Santana’s leg, puts it on her shoulder which have her more access to the brunette’s wet cunt, using her whole palm she rubbed Santana’s pussy rapidly her juices spreading all over her pale palm before shoving said hand inside the brunette’s open mouth, she moved the hand in and out of Santana’s mouth before pulling away. 

Grabbing her dick she ran it a few times on the girl’s wetness before shoving the whole thing to the hilt. 

“Fuck! You’re so fucking tight!” She chokes breathing hard, without giving the girl a moment she started thrusting in and out the girl.

“You like that fucking slut! Next time you will think twice before challenging whore!” She grunts moving in a fast and hard strokes making Santana screamed to the top of her lungs.

“Who’s. *thrust* your *thrust* daddy slut! *thrust, thrust* Say it!” She orders each word being said with a deep thrust.

“You! Fuck Quinn! You!” The brunette cries feeling her body getting hot as Quinn fucks Her deliciously before feeling a stink as Quinn slaps her pussy.

“That’s mistress Quinn to you slut, do you hear me!” She pulls her dick out completely making the girl cry out in frustration of how empty she suddenly feels.

“Yes...I mean yes mistress Quinn.” At that the blonde thrusts back in deeply her strokes wild and fast.

“Oh harder mistress, fuck this girl harder please.” Quinn growls before pulling out.

“On the floor now!” She boomed as Santana quickly got on her all fours, her ass sticking out in the air as Quinn got behind her before thrusting her dick in dripping cunt, doggy style.

“Oh god, oh mistress, harder!” Santana screams as Quinn continues fucking her with hard strokes, her hands travels down fondling Santana’s breasts, her fingers tweaking and pinching the hard nipples while her cock continues to move inside the girl.

“Hm...you’re so tight, fuck, I bet you won’t open your open to me again... you slut! Take my cock like the whore that’s you are...hmm..” Quinn moved fastest and deeper her thrusts becoming uneven.

“Oh fuck mistress, I’m gonna cum!” Santana cries out and after a few more thrusts the brunette’s walls clamped down choking Quinn’s dick as she cum and Quinn wasn’t far behind painting the Latina insides with her cum and Santana was thankful she was on the pills.

Quinn keep on thrusting to ride out her orgasm before pulling out, Santana moans feeling herself empty, Quinn rubs the head of her penis on Santana’s asshole tempting to shove it in but she didn’t.

‘Next time’ the blonde smirks watching Santana’s hole opening and closing trying to choke her dick. Quinn steps back her dick not completely soft.

“What a beautiful picture. What I wouldn’t give for the rest of the squad to walk in and find you like this with my cum dripping down your legs” the blonde walks around coming to stand in front of Santana and the girl glares at her.

“Tut tut tut little pet, that isn’t anyway to look at your mistress, is it...” the blonde bends down lifting Santana’s head up by her chin to look at her “Is. It.” She grounds.

“N-no Mistress.” Santana answers and Quinn smiles.

“Now I’m not quite done with you yet, stand up” the brunette complies getting back on her feet and standing in front of Quinn in her naked glory. Quinn licks her lips as her dick hardens fully before leaning in and kissing Santana. This time the kiss was slow and gentle and just a little bit of teeth before pulling away.

“Follow me...” Quinn husks moving toward the shower section. She was really thankful it was a Friday evening with everyone including teachers were gone for the night and she had the spare school keys.

Once they reached the showers Quinn stepped in and switched the shower on and beckons Santana in, the brunette walks in without question asks and found herself slammed against the walls and her lips occupied, Quinn’s hand spreads Santana’s legs apart before her fingers started fondling with her pussy.

“You’re mine now.” She growls inside Santana’s mouth just as she insert two fingers in tight channel and started pumping.

This was truly the best Friday ever.

The End....


End file.
